


The Toad Town Dossier

by SomeSillyScribingSee



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Disasters, Dystopia, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Invasion, POV First Person, Past, Small Towns, Survival, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSillyScribingSee/pseuds/SomeSillyScribingSee
Summary: A Toad's depressive recollection of his town's decrepit, desolate state after Shroob invasion and mangling during the events of Partners in Time.
Kudos: 2





	The Toad Town Dossier

_**Year: XXXX** _

_**Season: Winter** _

_**Day: The 21st** _

_O, Star Sprites up above, why must you be so cruel..._

_The cheerful hamlet of Toad Town was once a sprawling, cozy, gregarious place. From end to end there was nothing but reveling in the joys of friendship, community, and safety. Banter inside the shops, harmless gossip strewn across the neighborhood, the intrigue of Kingdom politics at our doorsteps..._

_Now, there is nothing left but the charred remains of that hopeful reality. Our little town was practically annihilated, a soulless husk left behind..._

_The wonderful hues of pink and red have been distorted into patternless canvases of purple and magenta across reminders of a previous time. Most houses are left barricaded by tall planks of wood as to keep the rich goods inside untouched. Glass lines the streets, parks and fountains as no window is left without a gaping hole. Flat ridges along the leftward ends of formerly-residential buildings are ways of glaring inside the mostly barren insides, yet are too narrow to ever dream of coming in. Automatons baring similar appearances to that of the barbaric invaders that caused this catastrophe with their wrath patrol the lifeless corners and rugged, broken pavements, ensuring nothing is salvaged or saved from this scorched cesspit. As if anyone would want to come to it, anyway..._

_Adding to the garrison are similarly-disfigured and horrific monsters seemingly mutated by our destructors, like that of a pokey made of the bones of the fallen, or a winged goomba-looking creature with pure-yellow, unnatural eyes. They scarf down whatever they can nefariously scrounge up down their throats of maliciousness like the vultures of the desert, amplifying the feeling of an exploited territory that Toad Town now is. A crippled, used up, flaccid place of memories..._

_As for the populace? They were spared execution for an even worse fate: transferred to the similarly vile Toadwood forest a short distance away, for who knows what to be done on them. A fate worse than death indeed, leaving Toad Town bare of any trace of its original namesake inhabitants that immortalized it. Now, two mustachioed men and two toddlers baring red and green uniforms drop from the heavens unto this land, a sight that will give me immense captivation and distraction from the rest of the happenings during these dark times, if nothing else..._

_As for myself? I was fortunate enough to be off in the in-between grasslands during the invasion, now I stand as a wanderer in-scripting whatever confounded wisdoms and descriptions I can unto specific objects that I deem can stand the test of time. However, I do have numerous pipe dreams and fantasies about an end to this disaster, and to maybe trudge through despair-covered terrain on my dangerous way to the also-monstrous Peach's Castle, to merely see what could go on there. Who knows what could happen, I certainly don't._

_As a final message to those reading this, whether in the near or distant future, I ask of you one thing: may this be a reminder that the happiness you experience is precious and fragile, and that it may be stolen away from you at any moment as you hear desperation and sadness. However, I also say that when this happens to you, your spirit, morale and courage is only bolstered greatly, and you work your way back from the depths of tragedy and sorrow, since there is not one moment without hope, even in the situation that I, and the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, still face. Even if you wound up defeated, the tantalizing idea of fighting again and again is always an option that, at the very least, gives one a sense of progression and purpose..._

_May the soul of the Kingdom never vanish, for there will always be hope!_

**The Solemn End**


End file.
